my_ranger_teamsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dana Mitchell
Dana Mitchell is the Pink Lightspeed Ranger. She is the younger sister of Ryan Mitchell, the Titanium Ranger and the half-sister of Jane Mitchell, the Orange Lightspeed Ranger. Character History Early Life Dana Elizabeth Mitchell is the younger sister of Ryan Mitchell, the half-sister of Brian, Victoria, and Jane Mitchell. As she grew old, her appearance change. She is a paramedic at Aquabase and a doctor at Mariner Bay Hostipal. She is the first daughter of Captain Mitchell and Reina Mitchell. She was happy that she got younger brother and sisters. She is the adopted sister of Kate Mitchell. Lightspeed Rescue Dana is serious, intellectual, caring and level-headed. She gathers the team together from all over Mariner Bay, and is a valuable asset to the team as one of the Rangers. Dana has a very brief stint as a model, but she resigns when it starts to interfere in her Ranger duties. She is later reconciled with her long-lost brother, Ryan, who joins them as the Titanium Ranger. During the series, she develops feelings for Carter Grayson, the Red Ranger, but it's unknown if she has expressed them yet, the feelings seems to be mutual. An example is in the episode The Last Ranger, when the Rangers, save Dana, lose their memories, Carter sees Dana get hurt and it restores his memories. Time Force Following the defeat of Queen Bansheera, Dana fulfilled dream of becoming a doctor, and practices as a pediatrician. She returns to duty and fights alongside the Time Force Rangers when Vypra returns from the dead. She team up with Jennifer Scotts to fight one of the Demon Warriors. Forever She was seen with her team, Lightspeed Rescue. It was revealed that she has three sisters named Kate, Victoria, and Jane Mitchell. She also has a younger brother named Brian Mitchell. She is in loved with Henry when she kissed him and maked out with him in their room. Appearance Dana is Causisan, with long blond hair. She wore a Lightspeed Morpher on her left wrist. She also wore the Lightspeed Rescue jacket with the number 5 on the white patch.For Pink/White Rangers, she wore pink soccer uniform with the number 6 on the back of the shirt. At the beach, she wore a flowered pink and red bikini. Personality Dana is a sister figure to her friends. Dana is serious, intellectual, caring and level-headed. Arsenal *Rescue Blaster *Rescue Morpher *Med Rescue 5 *V-Lancer *Battle Booster *Thermo Blaster *Rail Rescue 5 *OmegaZord 5 *Lifeforce Megazord *Pink Lightspeed Cycle *Rescue Injector Soccer Moves Dana Mitchell Pokemon On Hand *Dana's Ralts *Dana's Piplup Trivia *She is eighteen years old at the start of the series *She became a full paramedic at the age of 19. *Dana and Jane are on the same soccer team. *Interestingly, Dana is the first Pink Ranger to break the tradition of having a name that begins with a "K-" sound, her predecessors being (in chronological order): Kimberly Ann Hart, Katherine Hillard, Cassie Chan, Kendrix Morgan, and Karone. *Her Sentai counterpart is also a worker in the medical field. However, Matsuri is more of a paramedic/EMT, with Dana being more of a doctor. *Dana is the only member of the main Lightspeed team related to the mentor; just like the female/mentor relationship in GoGo-V. **The only other who is related is a Ranger not in GoGo-V. Category:Pink Ranger Category:Character Category:Lightspeed Rescue Category:Power Rangers Forever Category:Ranger Category:Female PR Rangers Category:Keshin User Category:Fire characters Category:Soccer Players Category:Pink Rangers (Team) Category:Defenders Category:Good Category:Pokemon Trainers Category:Lightspeed Rangers